


Lab Fun

by queen_of_shanath



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Don't @ Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: prompt “If i have to stop what i’m doing, you wont be able to walk for the next week.” Ruvik, maybe? 👉👈 - your wish is my demand!
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Lab Fun

**Author's Note:**

> my first TEW request! hell yeah :D if you have some, drop them in my inbox on tumblr! find me @ another-bryk-in-the-wall

The day had started out like every other day. You woke up next to Ruben, helping him with his wound care, wrapping him back up before heading into the kitchen to make something to eat. Like everyday, Ruben wanted his coffee black with a single sugar cube while you drank yours with a bit of milk and two sugar cubes. Breakfast was some whole grain bread with butter and honey, focused on good sugars to boost his mental ability. Ruben always wanted to be on top, so his food choices were specific. When the weather was cold and the sun barely made it above the horizon, Ruben would take some vitamin D supplements too. There was nothing he hated more than being sick, being at the mercy of other people. Even though he had started to grow fond of the chicken soup you made him the first (and last) time you had seen him ill.

As every day, after brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Ruben went down into his lab, locking himself for at least three hours to take care of the more intense experiments. While you didn’t know exactly what the experiments consisted of, the fact that the bodies came in at a neverending pace showed that he was...a very busy man. The moment the clock hit midday, Ruben would unlock the door to his lab and came upstairs for lunch. When it came to lunch, he prefered different meats and brown rice. Just no spaghetti, as it reminded him too much of the guts he had been digging around just a few minutes prior. For dessert, he’d grab a piece of fruit, rest for half an hour to not disturb his body while digesting. During digestion, humans were more likely to make mistakes, and no mistakes were allowed in Ruben’s lab.

After his little midday rest, Ruben headed back into his lab, but this time with the door unlocked. You were free to walk in and out as you pleased, as long as you wouldn’t disturb him. But today, you had another plan.

You walked down the stairs, wearing one of Ruben’s coats as you made your way to him. Ruben’s work was interrupted as he looked to the doorway you were standing in.

“Hello, my love.”, Ruben greeted you as you walked into the lab, he placed his scalpel down next to the body he was working on. His pale skin in the cold light, reflecting off his body, as if a halo radiated around him. Making a sinner look holy.

“Are you very busy?”, you asked, sitting on one of the counters by the table he was working on, playing with the sems of his coat you were wearing. His lab was cold, and since you were barely clothed under the coat, you were freezing just a little bit.

“Very. Darling, what do you need?”, Ruben asked, turning his body now fully towards you, scanning you from head to toe with his eyes. Had he noticed that you were barely dressed?

“You.”, was your simple request as you hopped off the counter, getting rid of Ruben’s coat as you walked over to him. Your body was covered in a cute set of lingerie you had found not too long ago, the bright red of the cloth contrasting your own skin. For a split second, you swore you saw how his face fell before he regained himself...but his eyes never left your body.

“ _ If I have to stop what I’m doing _ ”, Ruben muttered, his hand pointing at the dead body behind him, “ _ you won’t be able to walk for the next week _ .” But dead people cannot interrupt a good fucking session, so where was the problem, you thought.

“Sounds like a sacrifice I am willing to make.”, you laughed, placing your hands on Ruben’s shoulders as you pulled him down to you. At first, the scientist hesitated, not sure if he should abandon his work for pussy… For a simple primal urge, something ways beneath him.

Yes. Yes he would. Just this one slip up. Nobody would ever notice or find out. If anyone asks about missing work from this very day, he’d blame it on a migraine. You know, the bad weather can cause his head to go wild. But in this very moment, you made him wild.

“Darling.”, Ruben growled before he pressed his lips against yours, feeling your hot skin against his cold scars, the bandages. How you made him feel in places he had considered lost, never to be held or felt again. Oh, how wrong he was…

Kissing Ruben had always been a different feeling. Normally, when you’d kiss someone, you’d feel their beard, the lipstick they are wearing… With Ruben, you only felt his cracked open lips along with the bandages, keeping his wounds safe from any outside influence.

You looked around in the cold lab you both were in, and your eyes fell on the dead body Ruben had been working on. Placing your hands on his chest, you looked up to him, “How about we take this upstairs? Then we don’t have to worry about any...watchers.”

But the walk up to the bedroom was harder than you’d have imagined. At every other corner, Ruben pressed you against the walls, feeling you up as the cold house seemed to be burning hot for once. Every touch from his bandaged hands left a little mark on your skin, the roughness of the bandages making you feel everything more intense.

Finally, the two of you reached the bedroom, Ruben kicking the door shut, his eyes filled with a primal lust for you, letting himself be overtaken by the needs of his body. So unusual for the stone hard scientist - but you had this effect on him.

With a swift motion, Ruben captured you on the bed, his hands on both sides of your body. His hot breath against your neck, sucking on your soft skin as he marked you as his own. His girl. His lady. The only one you’d ever get to enjoy.

In no time, Ruben had taken care of your lingerie, which was now in pieces on the floor. Nothing would keep him back from getting what he wanted, especially not some thin pieces of cloth. His left hand was massaging your breasts, swapping from left to right and back whenever your whines got too needy, his right hand down by your hips. He hadn’t touched you yet, but it was only a matter of time and moans.

“Ruben…”, you whispered, cupping his cheeks to pull his face to yours, pressing a kiss on his lips as his hand finally found its way to your core. The rough fabric of the bandages around his fingers made you shiver in anticipation. Every little touch caused goosebumps to travel down your spine, needing  _ more _ .

“What do you want?”, Ruben groaned out, his erection straining against his pants, begging for you to finally open the fly and take care of it. Mouth, pussy, ass, he didn’t care, all he wanted was you - you in your rawest form. His index finger moved between your folds, gently feeling you up as you soaked the bandages around his finger. Oh, you’d need to help him rewrap himself, but right now, all you needed was Ruben.

“You.”

That was everything Ruben needed. He quickly slipped two fingers inside of you, a moan falling from your lips. He curled them in, not moving in and out. In the end, he knew that simple in and out movements wouldn’t give you the pleasure you deserved. Oh no, Ruben had taken his time, reading books about female anatomy, how to pleasure...until he asked you to help him with a real life experiment. On this very night, you lost count of how many orgasms you had.

Slowly, he gazed his fingers against your g-spot, drawing oh so sweet sounds from your body as your hips bucked up, begging him for more. Two fingers weren’t enough for you, you were used to other treatment from your man. “Please, Ruben, I need more!”, you whimpered out, your fingers digging into the mattress as the movements against your g-spot increased.

Ruben only withdrew his fingers once he was satisfied with the wetness produced by your pussy. Only now you were wet enough to take his cock without a problem, and while he enjoyed inflicting pain upon others, Ruben only wanted you to feel well...or ask him if you wanted some pain. He wouldn’t say no.

Pulling his pants down, Ruben freed his erection, twitching and already leaking pre-cum as he showed his desire for you. You groaned at the sight, slightly spreading your legs more. “Aw, aren’t you sweet…”, Ruben chuckled, a sound so rare. He cupped his cock, guiding it to your entrance...but instead of pushing in, he moved around in circles, not giving in to the temptation.

“What do you want, love?”, he asked - that little shit.

You groaned and rolled your eyes, “You! Fuck, I want you! Stop being such a tease!”

Ruben laughed and finally pushed in. Groans and moans spilled from your lips as he finally filled you up. Not too long after this, after Ruben had spent his sweet time filling you up, you came for the first time during the session. But Ruben didn’t stop. He reached down, rubbing your clit as he slowly fucked in and out of you, giving you no time to catch your breath.

When he felt himself getting close, Ruben withdrew from your pussy, watching you wiggle under him in pleasure and need. How sweet you sounded when his name fell from your lips. Like a prayer, such a desperate need. And you were all he needed.

“Come on baby girl”, Ruben panted out, feeling himself getting too close, knowing he wouldn’t be able to return. His sweet nickname for you made you tighten around him, another moan spilling from his lips.

“I am so close again!”, you whimpered, wrapping your legs around his hips as you drew him closer, wanting him inside of you when you came.

Your second orgasm came crashing down upon you, more intense than the first one. You whined and moaned, bucking your hips when Ruben finally came too. He gasped, keeping you down as he emptied himself inside of you, filling you up to your desire. The two of you held onto each other as the waves of your orgasms rushed through your bodies.

Ruben was the first one to let go, removing himself from your pussy once he had gotten soft. He gave you a smirk as he put himself away, then looked down to his hands. His bandages were soaked in your juice, and he held them up.

“Love, can you help me replace them? You made a mess...guess I gotta punish you later on again.”

“Oh yes please.”


End file.
